1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technologies and, particularly, to an image capturing device having an obliquely-oriented image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of an application of image capturing device is optical touch devices. Optical touch devices include an image capturing device and a display. Such devices can detect and interpret a single gesture made by a user. Being only able to detect a single gesture at a time is very limiting. During capturing images of gestures, an object distance of a hand is determined by the image capturing device for accurate focusing to ensure capturing clear images of the gesture. However, the image capturing device can only clearly focus on a single object distance each time. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is an image capturing device having an oblique sensor which can overcome above-mentioned problem.